Transport of goods in loads heavy enough to make manual loading undesirable has long been an area of innovation. Forklifts of many types are commonly and successfully employed to load heavy pallets of goods onto trailers and into trucks. The problem with using a forklift is that there needs to be one at the loading area and at the unloading area. Forklifts can be costly. Smaller operations may not have a forklift, and simply apply manual labor to load smaller vehicles. Smaller vehicles such as pick-up trucks and delivery vans may only take one pallet, making use of a forklift prohibitively expensive. Also, the smaller loads are most likely being delivered to a small business or even a private residence. Since only small loads are being delivered, a forklift is probably not present. Therefore, when smaller vehicles are being loaded or unloaded, manual labor is still employed.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved vehicle loading mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle loading mechanism that can be carried by the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle loading mechanism which can be employed on small vehicles such as pick-up trucks and vans.
And another object of the invention is to provide a loader mechanism which will remain level.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a loader mechanism that includes fail safes to prevent improper operation.